pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Pikmin
Purple Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin found in Pikmin 2 and are first found in the Emergence Cave. They are specifically required to obtain a number of treasures, two of which are needed to gain access to new areas, making them necessary to complete the game. While it is possible to clear the debt in the first area, this takes a substantial amount of time to finish, as eventually the only form of income that remains are enemy corpses. Purple Pikmin share a number of similarities with White Pikmin. Firstly, they can only be obtained via certain Candypop Buds, in this case Violet Candypop Buds, and have pink flowers rather than white. In addition, at the end of each day, they are stored in the ship; and they are not found in Pikmin 1. Abilities Purple Pikmin can lift ten times as much as other Pikmin types and weigh ten times more; this, it should be noted, renders the windy attacks of the Puffy Blowhog ineffective. The same applies to the fact that Purples are not affected by Mitites or the roar of Emperor Bulblaxes. Their weight, however, slows them down a lot; even with flowers. Purples can run only half as quickly as Red, Blue and Yellow Pikmin, and one-fifth as fast as whites; furthermore, they move even slower when carrying items. This can result in a player accidentally leaving a Purple Pikmin behind, especially with a leaf, while crossing an area. Also due to their weight, their throw arcs are very low, and they stop mid-throw to perform a ground pound. To compensate, Purple Pikmin are notorious for their effectiveness on the battleground, as when thrown, they will land with a resounding thump, stunning and seriously injuring larger beasts, and fatally injuring smaller, more fragile creatures such as Shearwigs and Dwarf Bulborbs. Bosses are harder to stun, and require several direct hits to do so. This strong landing destroys eggs immediately, defeats Mitites in a wide radius, and can instantly deactivate fire geysers and electrical nodes. In fights, Purple Pikmin are undoubtedly the strongest. Also concerning the throwing of Purple Pikmin, they have a limited ability to home in to targets. If thrown such that they are not greatly horizontally displaced from an enemy below, they will move towards that enemy and land on it. This is particularly useful in defeating large numbers of Dwarf Bulborbs; it does not apply to very large creatures. These Pikmin possess the strange ability to anchor extra-dimensional entities such as the Waterwraith to this dimension for a brief period, and although this has never been explained in detail, it is likely another effect of their heavy weight. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Purple Pikmin have the shortest throw distance and the smallest grab range. When thrown at an enemy, rather than latching on, purples will deliver a blow with knockback, stopping the opponent in his or her tracks. How to Get More Purple Pikmin Retrieval of the Doomsday Apparatus treasure in Pikmin 2 requires the use of 100 Purple Pikmin. The best place to get so many would be the Subterranean Complex. Take a single Pikmin into that cave and skip sublevels until you reach the eighth one, with an exit geyser, Candypop Buds and some eggs. Use the Queen Candypop Buds first and the Violet Candypop Buds after to produce 15 Purple Pikmin and 2 Red, Blue or Yellow Pikmin. Brawl Trophy "A type of Pikmin, much heavier and slower than other Pikmin. When thrown, they impact with such force that they may kill or stun enemies. They're also incredibly strong--one of them can carry an item that normally would require ten Pikmin. While they're more powerful fighters than their red cousins, their slow speed hampers their effectiveness." de:Lila_Pikmin